


Airsoft

by merryghoul



Series: tw100 drabbles [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Community: tw100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/132249.html?thread=6177433#cmt6177433">any, any, "it's a simple rule - pass out shirtless on the couch, become an airsoft target."</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airsoft

**Author's Note:**

> tw100: Sleeping Beauty

Ianto had passed out shirtless on the couch in the Hub. The two had played a few bonus rounds of naked hide and seek until Ianto was worn out. 

Jack stood over Ianto. Ianto looked great half naked on the couch. He was peaceful, serene. For the time being, it looked like Ianto had turned into Jack's personal sleeping beauty.

Jack blinked. He quietly walked away from Ianto to head to the Archives, where he had something that looked like a hybrid of a water gun and an alien weapon After all, sleeping people did occasionally turn into airsoft targets.


End file.
